Nami's Journey
by Red One1223
Summary: One of the sequels to The Secrets of the Unknown. Rated T for violence, romance, cuss words, and humor. FINALLY UPDATED! READ THE FIRST STORY BEFORE COMING HERE, b/c I will not allow you to read this story and being clueless as to what's going on!
1. Prologue

(If you guys haven't read the first story, The Secrets of the Unknown, then I suggest that you go back and read that before you start reading this story or else you won't get what the hell is going on! Enjoy and R&R!)

Nami sighed heavily as she looked at her twin sister's mail. Her mom accidentally gave her twin's mail thinking that Nami was Amy. Amy was getting a lot of mail from colleges, most of them saying that she's been accepted to them.

Nami found her actual mail and saw that there was nothing from her friends, including the ones that she made friends with a few years back. She had always hoped that they didn't forget about her, but halfway through the 2nd year, she began to lose hope. She took out a sheet of paper and started writing:

"_Sean, Hiro, Matt, Libby, Lilly, Chase, Naruto, you all promised to come back soon. It's almost been 3 years since you all left; I've been practicing my teleporting powers, so that I can try coming to you guys. If you guys somehow make it to this world and you're reading this, it means that I left and made it to one of yours. I couldn't wait much longer so please understand why I left when I did._

_Your friend,_

_Nami"_

Nami folded the letter and wrote a note of instructions for her parents of what to do if any of her friends came looking for her once she left. She left the notes on her bed and began packing.

Amy came walking in and sighed, "You really think that your friends, the ones from the 'other worlds,' would come? There is no such thing as Pokémon, Half cat-half girls, talking hedgehogs like Sonic, or a machine that could bring any of those things to our world!" Amy said.

"You believe what you want to believe, Amy, but I know what I saw and what I can do," Nami said, grabbing her wallet.

"Oh right, those 'powers' you showed us; a bunch of special effects and holograms, if you ask me," Amy said, annoyed written on her face.

Nami strapped her backpack on and grabbed the notes on her bed, not wanting Amy to destroy them if her parents weren't home at the moment, and went out of the room looking for them, Amy following.

She found her parents in the living room and gave them the notes. She then hugged and kissed them goodbye and focused on teleporting to one of her friends. "I'm coming, you guys," she thought, as she teleported to one of the planets that she hoped that her friends would be on.


	2. Chapter 1

"FAKER! Hurry up or else we're going to be late!" a young man with black hair with red stripes called out.

Another young man, one with cobalt hair, ran out the door, wearing ninja clothes. "I'm coming, Sean. I was just finishing packing. I wonder if Nami will even recognize me," he said.

"You look like Sasuke! Just be glad that we came to Naruto's world for a few weeks to learn some ninja stuff before Nami came with us to this world," Sean said.

A young man with light purple hair tackled the Sasuke look-alike and started punching the look-alike's face. "You deserve this for trying to kill me in a fanfic!" he said, while punching. "Stupid Naruto character!"

"Mewtwo, or Matt, or whoever you are called in this world, stop punching him. That's Hiro," Sean sighed.

The man, Mewtwo/Matt, stopped punching Hiro and did the anime-sweat drop thing. "Sorry, Sonic," he said to Hiro

Hiro/Sonic said, "That's ok…are you sure that I didn't try to kill you as Sonic?"

"Nope I haven't checked yet. Let's just get to the others before we get left behind," Mewtwo said.

Sonic then realized something as they headed to where the others were supposedly. "What happened between you and Celibi, Mewtwo?" he asked.

"Um..."

Flashback

"Celibi...is this our egg?" Mewtwo asked, holding a Pokémon egg. "I just found it...when I woke up..."

Celibi blushed greatly. "Umm...maaaaaybe..."

"Hold this," he said, handing her the egg. He then teleported to where he first met Shadow and Sonic. A loud explosion was then heard.

Celibi's eyes grew wide. "...What is he doing..." she thought out loud.

He then came back. "Sorry about that…just surprised and angry…but the anger is gone now…."

"Angry?" she asked. "Why angry?"

"I just remembered that we left Giovanni back in that other world with that clone," he said.

"Oops..." she sighed. "Well that certainly sucks."

"So what now that we don't have a crazy guy in a tacky orange suit that would only go after us two, plus the egg, in our world?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Flashback stops for a reason Shadow pauses it. "Aren't you 2 genderless? You and Celibi?" he asked.

Mewtwo pulls out a cell phone and dials Celibi's cell. "Celibi? Shadow wants to ask you something. I'll put you on speaker," he said. He set it so that Shadow and the others could hear Celibi.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"Aren't you 2 genderless? Because we're watching the flashback about you and the egg and, how is that possible?" Shadow asked.

"And has the egg hatched yet?" Sonic added.

"Well apparently, and also because of the human world, we have genders. Just, for some reason, nobody thinks so," she explained. "And, not yet, Sonic."

"What do you think that it'll look like?" Sonic asked.

"And are you with Lilly and her boyfriend on Nami's world?" Mewtwo asked.

She laughed. "Who knows? And, Mewtwo, I am."

Mewtwo was about to say something else when Naruto tackled Sonic and started punching him.

"Is everything all right over--" She stopped mid sentence. "Hey, Mewtwo, the egg's hatching."

"OH –BLEEP-! I'M HEADING RIGHT OVER! SEE YA GUYS THERE!" Mewtwo said; he then teleported over to Celibi.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Killing Sasuke!" the blonde ninja answered.

"Well stop, that's Sonic, knuckle head," Shadow said.

Naruto got off of Sonic. "What is this: 'Kill Sonic Day'?" Sonic asked.

Shadow scoffed. "I wish."

Celibi hung up, waiting for him to arrive.

He appeared a few feet from her. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Right on time," she said. The egg hatched a few minutes after Mewtwo came. What came out looked like Celibi, but the coloring was like Mewtwo's.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Mewtwo said, looking at the baby Celibi.

She picked the baby up. "Boy," she replied with a smile.

He looked at himself. "And we're both humans again," he noted.

"Yes..." she said meekly, then looked down at the Pokémon. "And why isn't he a human?"

"Maybe because we brought him to this world as an egg?" he suggested.

Naruto, Shadow and Sonic finally came. "We made it!" Sonic said.

"Yes, so, I'll be right back," She made a portal to the Pokémon world with him.

Shadow must've spotted something and headed toward there.

When Celibi came back, she was holding an infant in her arms, his hair silver and eyes green. "Hey, that did work."

Sonic watched Shadow and then said, "THAT JERK! HE SAW NAMI BEFORE I DID!" He then ran after Shadow.

Celibi stood next to Mewtwo. "Can you hold him for a minute?" she asked.

Mewtwo nodded.

Shadow hugged the girl that looked like Nami. "Nami! How are you?" he asked.

The girl pushed him off and slapped him. "I'm not Nami!" she shouted.

He looked offended and hurt, rubbing the mark. "Then who are you if you're not Nami?"

"I'm Amy. A-M-Y, Amy! Hug me like that again, and you'll wish that you had been slapped!" she said. She then started to walk off.

Sonic then hugged her, happily saying, "Nami!" She then punched him in the face.

"Hiro, I was just about to say that wasn't Nami...plus you're bleeding," Shadow said.

Sonic/Hiro was covering his mouth and nose in pain, glared at Shadow and shouted, "YA THINK SO??!"

Celibi laughed, and then asked, "Should we name him? After all, we can't just call him 'Him' all the time..."

"We probably should. Hm…Ace?" Mewtwo suggested.

"Ace?" Celibi asked

"What? It was the first name that came to mind. Do you think that Ace should be his name?" Mewtwo explained.

She looked at him. "I guess Ace it is..."

"SHE WHAT??!" Shadow and Sonic both yelled, shocked.

"Hey, guys, fill me in," Celibi said, walking over to the two.

"This girl, Amy, said that Nami left to get to us, _**7 months ago**_" Shadow said.

"Whoa, so, she's been gone for seven months?" Celibi asked. "No sign of her?"

"None that I heard of...she said that she couldn't stand waiting any longer..." Amy continued.

Celibi nodded. "Understandable...sort of." She sighed. "Any lead at all?" she asked.

"Look, I haven't heard from her for the last 7 months. Her 'friends' left almost 4 years ago, and she left when year 3 started," Amy said.

"Ah, I see," Celibi/Libby replied.

"We've been gone for 3 years? Are you sure that she wasn't taken by some strange guy wearing an orange suit?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, I saw her teleport out of our house when she left!" Amy said. "Don't see why you guys would care. From what she told me, she told me that it was a bunch of made up characters that she said that she was going to try to find."

Celibi took Ace from Mewtwo. "Well at least she wasn't kidnapped..." she murmured

"I was suppose to give her 'friends' this note," Amy said, pulling out a sheet of folded paper. Sonic took it. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"What? Do you think that the made up characters will come today?" Sonic asked, reading it.

Celibi read over Sonic's shoulder.

The letter read: "Sean, Hiro, Matt, Libby, Chase, Lilly, Naruto, you all promised to come back soon. It's almost been 3 years since you all left; I've been practicing my teleporting powers, so that I can try coming to you guys. If you guys somehow make it back and are reading this, it probably means that I had already left this world, and made it to one of yours. I couldn't wait much longer, so please understand why I left when I did.

Your friend,

Nami"

"One of ours?" she repeated.

"Well, you have to remember that when we all left, we left for our home worlds, meaning she could've gone to yours, mine, Naruto's, or Lilly and Chase's world," Sonic reminded them.

"Yes, I know." she said. "Now, which one of ours?"

"Well…it doesn't say…she should've put done which world she was heading…" Sonic said. He then glared at the authors.

(Oh great. We're back to doing this again)

"You wanted to make this hard for us didn't you?!" Sonic yelled at the main author, who originally came up with the first story and this sequel.

"Can you quit yelling?" Celibi growled.

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, but because of the authors we're going to have to go on a wild goose chase…but luckily we don't have to worry about the emo kid, Sasuke," he said.

"But before I go, I have to find someone to watch over Ace." She looked over at Mewtwo. "Right?"

"Right. Maybe that scientist that we met last time? And what did happen to Sasuke?" Mewtwo asked the others.

"Well..." Shadow began. "After you left, Mewtwo, we all headed down to where the portal was. Sasuke was there and..."

Flashback

Shadow and Sonic are holding down Sasuke as Naruto is beating the crap out of Sasuke. "Where are your Barbie Band-Aids now, Emo Boy, HUH???" Naruto asked, while punching Sasuke's stomach.

"Naaaaaruuuuutoooooooo!" he whined.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE LIKES YOU AND YET YOU KEEP ON WANTING TO LIVE! WELL GUESS WHAT? I'm making the world better by making sure that you die!" Naruto said, continuing to punch him.

"Why do you hate meeeeee?" he whined again.

"Because you're always whining and me and Sonic had to suffer Sakura because of you!" he said, now kicking Sasuke in the stomach. "Do you guys want a turn?" he asked turning to Shadow and Sonic.

"Can I use a knife?" Shadow asked.

"Sure."

"Then yes I will go next after you," Shadow said.

"Meep! I don't whine! And the Sonic thing isn't my fauuuult!" he whined once again.

"STOP WHINING!" Sonic yelled punching Sasuke's head.

"Oooow!!! I told you I don't whiiiiiine!" He whiny voice was more shrill, and annoying.

"Can I just end this?" Shadow asked. "After we all get a turn on him?"

Sasuke took his kunai knife a pierced him self in the heart. Fun sucker...

Flashback over

"And that's how Sasuke died," Naruto concluded.

Mewtwo restrained himself from tackling Naruto and choking him.

Celibi leaned her head on Mewtwo's shoulder. "Don't even try," she said to him.

"I know but…I wanted to kill him! Or at least torture him some!" Mewtwo whined a little.

"So did I," she growled. "Think we can revive him and kill him again?" she asked.

(That's our job, Celibi…And let's see how many times we can kill him in a chapter. Meaning he'll be making numerous comebacks during other chapters)

"Cool! But first, can you find Quinton for me? He needs to watch Ace," she said.

((Bwah! "Die again tomorrow forever!"))

"Oh great that other author is here. And Quinton is right over there," Shadow said, pointing over at Quinton, who had listened to everything.

"Yeah, I've been here the entire time…and saw Sonic get punched by Nami's twin," Quinton said, laughing a little.

"Oh, so Quinton, will ya'?" she asked.

((Hey!))

Quinton nodded. "I don't mind looking after him. Plus I just finished touching up theses," he said, holding out the device. It was the one that he promised to make in the last story.

She smiled. "Thank you, Smith."

"You're welcome," Quinton said.

"So what were you doing here, Quinton?" Mewtwo asked.

"I was just on my way to the library to do some research. See if anyone else was successful in going to another world or if anyone came to our world," Quinton replied.

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you again."

"Likewise…" Quinton said. Then, they all started to hear a familiar tune…

Naruto and Sonic screamed as they recognize the tune. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" they screamed.

"What??" Celibi looked at them oddly.

"IT'S…IT'S…IT'S…THE POWER RANGERS!" they yelled pointing at the 6 man group of colorful wimps.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she growled out at she saw them.

"We're the new Power Rangers! I'm Paul!" the red one said

"I'm Tiffany!" the yellow one said, cheerfully. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I'm Harold!" the White guy said.

"I'm…forgetful," the pink one said, blankly. It was a guy in that suit. "Where am I?"

"Oh god," Celibi sighed and walked over to Quinton. "Can ya' hold him for a minute?" she asked, handing him Ace.

Quinton nodded.

"I'm Michelle!" the one in the blue said.

"And I'm Sasuke…why am I even heeere?" the Emo boy/the black Ranger whined.

Celibi jerked her head around. "Sasuke?" She smiled.

"All in favor of killing Sasuke first say 'aye'," Shadow said. Practically everyone including the other Power Rangers had said 'aye.'

"Aw, so how's this gonna be settled?" she asked.

"Don't I get a say so?"

Everybody yelled at him, "NO!"

(You could each kill him, and we'll make sure that Sasuke doesn't kill himself while you guys are trying to kill him)

"Sweet…" Naruto and Sonic said.

"Aw, awesome."

"Whaaaaat?" Sasuke whined.

"Ok, who wants to go first in actually killing this punk?" Naruto asked.

"I do!" Celibi piped up.

"Awww...It's one thing to be dead, but another to be killed by a giiirl..." Celibi gave him a death glare.

"Shut it, you brought it upon…what am I doing?" the Pink Power Ranger said.

Sasuke tried to sneak away from the scene, in hopes of saving his life.

(Magical Wall!) A wall appeared instantly and Sasuke hit it.

"Aw, my nose!" he said as he put his hand to his face.

"Sasuke's is trying to escape! Celibi, quick try to kill him with your super special awesome powers!" Tiffany said.

"How do you know that her name was Celibi?" Shadow asked. Tiffany pulled out the script. "Ah…ok."

Celibi took out a shiriken and threw it in his back. Not killing him though. She walked over to the fallen boy and dragged him by his hair. "Okay, Sasuke, you're going to be my personal punching bag, sound good?"

"No," he whined

"Good."

Naruto, along with everyone else, pulled out his video camera and started to record what Celibi was doing to Sasuke. "This is going straight to Youtube!" he said.

Celibi started beating him up. With almost every punch Sasuke let out a moan of pain.

"Take it like a man!" Harold shouted.

"How about you get killed by someone?" he whined.

"OH GAWD! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING YOU WHINY EMO!!!" Celibi yelled, punching him harder.

"Hurry up and kill him already!" Paul said.

"Geez, can't a girl have any fun?" she sighed then rammed a shiriken through his forehead. "Oh, how I love these things!" she said happily.

"Yeah but his whining was starting to get to all of us…" Quinton said.

"Yeah, can't deny that," she said to him.

"This chapter was brought to you by Emo Boy punching bag! Whenever you're feeling down about something, beat the –bleep- out of this thing! He's Emo and wants to be dead, and you're just helping him get closer!" Tiffany said.

"And it builds self-esteem!" Celibi added.

Shadow started to say, "Um, what was the point of th-"

A/N: THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2! READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD OTHER PLANS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I FIGURED THAT WE WERE TAKING TOO LONG!! I WAS PLANNING ON DOING THIS CHAPTER ABOUT NAMI AND WHAT SHE'S BEEN DOING BUT THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER DAY! SEE YAs!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Folks, we're sorry to say but thanks to Shadow, he demanded more screen time and we had to give into his demands; HE WAS PLANNING ON KILLING A PUPPY, CHAOS AND A CUTE POKEMON! HOPEFULLY NOT ACE, MEWTWO AND CELIBI'S KID, IF YOU GUYS REMEMBER!

O/N/A (other author's note): And you don't want that, do you folks? So please, humor him...

A/N: So, please enjoy!

Narrator: No, I'm not going to read this; this script that I just got is a bunch of bull.

Shadow: Please??

Narrator: No, I don't care if you want more screen time, I have a family to feed.

Shadow: Of what? Disembody voices?

Narrator: SHUT THE –BLEEP- UP!

Celibi: Don't push your luck, Shadow, you might end up like Sasuke...

Shadow: But as least let the narrator tell what I put as the script.

Celibi: Well, Narrator, what DID he put in the script?

Narrator: -clears voice- "_Shadow, the suave, raven black haired with crimson strips running through it, best looking guy stood waiting as the fine looking Celibi-"_ Shadow, you better start running.

Celibi: Oh...my...god...you...are...DEAD!!

Shadow: -screams and runs off-

Red: -busts out laughing as she reads Shadow's script- OH GOD, OMFG! IT'S TOO GOOD TO PAST UP! Quick, someone go get a camera!

Tahru: -pulls out camera- I got it! Record...

Celibi: -just got out shiriken and is chasing- COME ON AND PLAY!! Evil grin

Shadow: But we haven't gotten to the part about h- -gets Shadow Ball-ed-

Mewtwo: Creep…

Celibi: -looks over- Oh...hello.

Narrator: Let's just get back to the actual story, please.

Celibi: Good idea...

--

Naruto and Mewtwo where currently trying to pull the 'new' Power Rangers off of Sonic, seeing how Sonic still looked like Sasuke from the previous chapter. In other words, readers who don't know and understand, Sonic was currently being turned into a bloody pulp.

Celibi thought for a moment, think of something, "Maybe distraction..." She muttered to herself. She held up an adorable little bunny, "Hey look! I got a bunny!" she called out.

Tiffany and Pinky (pink power _**guy**_ ranger) squealed and went to pet the bunny.

"Go call the other's over okay Tiffany? After that you can pet the bunny." she said sweetly.

Tiffany nodded and yelled for the others to come. Only Michelle came over.

"Try something a bit more manly…who am I?" Pinky asked. He looked around confused.

She handed the bunny to Tiffany, getting a ball-python out, "Hey look! I got Mr. Monty, the python!"

That got them to come over, even Sonic somehow joined in the fun.

Mr. Monty reached over and started to eat the bunny. An evil smirk crossed Celibi's face, "He he."

"MR. YUM YUM!!" Sonic shrieked in terror.

"All right, Mr. Monty, enough of that," she said, pulling the snake off the bunny. "Sorry Hiro," she said with a sweet smile.

Hiro gently took Mr. Yum Yum and held him. "The mean snaky won't hurt you anymore, Mr. Yum Yum!" he said happily.

The python coiled around her arm loosely as she walked over to Hiro, "What you don't like Mr. Monty?" she asked.

"He tried to eat my bunny of course! Plus there were those two guys from my world who were reptiles…they freaked me out in so many ways!!" Sonic whimpered.

She lifted her arm and the snake slithered down her arm, poking his head right in front of Hiro's face.

He backed away some and petted the snake's head with one finger. "Nice, Mr. Monty…"

Celibi gave a smile, "Have you seen Shadow?" she asked.

"He's over there, being harassed by Tails…WTF?? WHEN THE HELL DID TAILS GET HERE?!" Sonic panicked. He then remembered and sighed, "Oh right, he probably came here when we ran into Knuckles the last time we were here."

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that..." Celibi said as she looked over.

"He was only mentioned once in the entire story," Mewtwo pointed out. Shadow was in fetal position, as a 2-tailed boy was lecturing over something boring and scientific.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "Should I go save him?"

"Considering that he's a main character, probably," Naruto muttered. "You can kill him later when we're off screen."

"Sounds like a deal," she said, walking over to Tails and Shadow.

"And that is why it is scientifically impossible to-" the two-tailed fox boy was saying to Shadow before:

"SHUT THE F-- UP!! GOD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN SASUKE!!" Shadow yelled. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE 8 YEARS OLD OR SO, JUST SHUT THE F-- UP!!"

Celibi crossed her arms and scowled at Shadow, "Don't talk to him like that, he's young," she said.

"Physically yes, but I prefer to b-" Tails started to say before Sonic interrupted him saying, "Yeah that's nice. Can we go now?"

"Yes, Sonic, we can," she said briefly.

"Sweet…To the next world!" Sonic announced, holding onto Mr. Yum Yum.

"Leave the rabbit here," she hissed.

"But-" he started to protest.

"Why the hell do you want to bring the rabbit anyway?" she asked.

"...Gift for Nami," he replied quickly, after remaining clueless for a few seconds.

Celibi rolled her eyes, mumbling a 'whatever'. Before casting a gaze over to Mewtwo, "Are we going to go or what?" she asked.

"Shadow and Naruto already went ahead with their devices. They said something about their world first, and by 'their' I mean Sonic and Shadow's," Mewtwo replied.

"Okay then, to their world," she said.

Mewtwo said his goodbyes to his newborn son and to the scientist, and followed after Sonic, who ran after the others with Mr. Yum Yum, Shadow and Naruto.

Celibi quickly did the same and followed right after Mewtwo.

"God, it's good to be back in this body!" Shadow happily said, stretching his black furry legs.

"So this is what it looks like..." Celibi mumbled to herself, looking around. They were in a big city, with furries and humans walking about.

"AH! Naruto looks like Espio!" Sonic shrieked pointing at the chameleon that was yellow.

"Um, who?" she asked.

"Remember how I told you that some guys freaked me out earlier? He looks one of them," Sonic explained to her.

"Oooh, I see," she said.

Shadow was blinking multiply times. "You look like…" he muttered, looking at Celibi.

"Look like who?" she asked, then actually realized what she was and squeaked a little.

"You look like Amy!" he practically yelled.

Her eyes widened a bit, "Waaait, I can't! I shouldn't!" she said frantically.

Naruto the Chameleon looked over at Celibi. "So…that's what your crazy girlfriend is like? She doesn't seem to strike as crazy if you look at from our point of view," he muttered.

Sonic pulled out a full size mirror from somewhere, since he had no backpack or anything. He was holding a white creature that had a yellow dot that quickly changed into a heart as Sonic held it.

"I'm not crazy because I'M NOT AMY!" she yelled irritably at Naruto.

"Yeah but if we were looking at the actual girl that you look like, then you might get it," Sonic pointed out. The yellow heart changed into a question mark. "Mr. Yum Yum is confussled now."

"Right," she sighed, "Where's Mewtwo?" she asked.

A purple feline sighed. He was wearing a purple hoodie and black baggy jeans. "Over here," Mewtwo muttered. "God, I hate being short; now I'm afraid that someone will sit on me."

"No, that's what Naruto should be worried about if he plans on killing someone while being invisible," Shadow told him.

"It's not that bad being small," she said.

"Yeah, at least Mr. Yum Yum is enjoying his food," Sonic said, placing the white creature, which was apparently once Mr. Yum Yum the bunny in the previous world, and giving the creature a square fruit.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Shadow yelled.

"…Mr. Yum Yum happens to be small, and look how happy he is!" Sonic replied, pointing at the yellow heart.

"I should have let that python eat the thing..." she muttered.

"Celibi, you know how we change from humans to furries? Well, rabbits from that world apparently change into Chaos," Sonic tried to explain.

"Yeah, I get it," she snapped.

Sonic cringed and backed away some. "I-I'm, uh, just going to go somewhere to drop Mr. Yum Yum off," he muttered, picking the white Chao up and quickly left the area.

Celibi sighed feeling a little annoyed.

"So...where to first?" Mewtwo asked.

"Who knows? Ask Shadow," she said.

"Let's explore around for a bit; it's been ages since I've been here," Shadow suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Celibi said with a sweet smile.

Sonic came back. "Well, if Nami was here, she's not in any of the Chao Gardens that I usually go to, and she not at the Chao School that teaches Chaos how to play instruments and stuff," he told them.

"Ri-ight." she looked at him oddly.

"Hey, you know what we could do? We could go to the Chao Gardens and we could each get a Chao, like a souvenir pet. I mean, we'll be going to your world sooner or later, and we'll be needing Pokémons, right?"

"Poké_mon_," she corrected, "And I guess your right..."

"They come in different colors and stuff, so maybe we can get one for Ace too," Shadow pointed out. "And that way no one gets confused when we try to find which one's which."

She shrugged lightly, "Sounds like a plan."

"Yo-sh…." A deep voice called out. Sonic and Naruto both screamed since it was coming from behind them.

Celibi squeaked, turning to see who was there.

It was a very large man with a shiny head and a long red mustache. "Holy crap, it's Eggman!" Sonic yelled jumping about a foot in the air.

"Wait, are you scared of this guy?" Shadow asked.

"He just scared me that's all!" he protested, before dashing to the nearest bathroom.

She sighed, "Who's Eggman?"

"A guy with an IQ of 300, tried multiple times to rule or destroy the world, but failed thanks to Sonic, the guy with an IQ of a 3 year old who's been dropped on its head…a lot," Shadow explained. "His grandpa was my creator…"

"Oh, I see...wait, 'creator'?" she asked.

He sighed. "I was created to be the Ultimate life form."

"Wasn't he also the one that created that giant cannon that would destroy the earth with the Chaos Emeralds? And that when the 7 Chaos Emeralds were put in there, it actually made the Ark crash into a planet?" Naruto asked.

Mewtwo blinked before saying, "I'm just going to nod and understood what you just said."

"Exactly..." she said, agreeing with Mewtwo.

"Something happened once, and how the hell did you know about that?!" Shadow yelled at Naruto.

Naruto scoffed and said, "Nami's world; Sakura, Sasuke, and I were stuck there a long time before you guys came, so we played some of the Sonic games while we waited to get back."

"So the games are EXACT on what happened?" she asked.

"Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2; I don't if any of the other games are true though…" Naruto replied.

"What about Pokémon games?" Mewtwo asked.

"Depends on what happened…please tell?" the yellow chameleon asked.

"Well...I doubt that they follow Pokémon, probably just the trainer," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What I meant was, what has happen on your planet so I'll be able to tell you if that actually happen, like did someone captured a legendary, and it isn't Ash or any other main character?" Naruto re-explained himself.

Mewtwo started to say something before there was a huge explosion coming from behind them all.

Celibi flinched, "What was that??"

There was a giant robotic egg with a logo that looked like Eggman's head, rolling across town, and wreaking havoc onto the innocent people.

(Red: BURN! MAKE THEM ALL BURN!)

Shadow looked over at the camera, knowing that Red was watching. "Red's definitely played too much Super Smash Brothers Brawl lately."

"Definatly," Celibi muttered.

"Eggman, if you're here, then who's driving that giant egg?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…" was all the fat man could say.

-Flashback!-

Eggman looked over from a bunch of 2D guys. "You guys run this ship while I'm gone and stuff.

The Mr. Game-and-Watchs all nodded and started working on the 3D controls.

-End of flashback-

"Wow just...wow," Celibi said in a monotone.

"Very…awkward…" Shadow muttered.

"Guys...I just looked at the script and apparently Sasuke had gotten control of Eggman's ship...and here's the part where we end the chapter," Mewtwo told them.

Shadow yelled, "What a load of-"

--

A/N: Read and Review! BTW, the script incident shown earlier today, about what Shadow wrote, that was something that Shadow wanted to do for the first story. This was supposed to be if Celibi didn't go with Mewtwo or whatever. Thought I might clear that up.


	4. Chapter 3

"Run faster!" the young man yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" his Pokémon partner replied.

"They're gaining on us!" the man said.

"Stupid fan girls, when will they ever leave us only?" the Pokémon asked.

"I don't know, Lucario, but maybe we can lose them!" the man said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 20 MINUTES AGO, SIR AARON!" Lucario yelled.

"...I did? I thought this was the first time I said that," Sir Aaron, the young man, told Lucario.

The black and blue Pokémon palm slapped his (his being Lucario, not Sir Aaron) face at his master's answer. "Sometimes I worry about you, Sir Aaron," he muttered.

--

Nami opened her eyes and looked around. There was a vending machine nearby, and it in was one of her favorite candies: Crunch bar! Her eyes went starry as she went over to the machine. She took out her wallet and put a dollar in. She made her selection and waited…

And waited….

And waited…

And- "IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE REPLACED!" Nami yelled at the narrator. – The candy bar got stuck in the machine.

"-Gasp-! Crunchiness! No!" Nami said, seeing the candy bar stuck.

--

15 minutes later…where Sir Aaron is.

Sir Aaron came out of the store, now looking like Mewtwo did in the first story when he was a human, but this time went with black shirt and blue jeans. "So do I look, what to people call it these days, hip or cool?" he asked Lucario.

"Yeah, and we really need to get you up to date on the clothes. We should probably keep a low profile, seeing that we're being chased by fan girls every day," he replied. "And up to date on what people say these days," he muttered to himself. Sir Aaron then saw someone over at the candy machine, trying to get whatever candy out.

Nami was still at the candy machine trying to get the Crunch bar out. "I gave you the damn money, just give me my freaking candy!" she yelled, hitting the machine. She then apparently hurt herself, and started wincing in pain.

Sir Aaron walked over and punched the machine from the side. The candy bar fell. "There you go," he said, smiling a bit.

Nami blushed, thinking, "This guy's cute!" She then said, "Thank you. I'm Nami, who are you?"

"I'm Aaron, no Sir or any other fancy title before it," he answered. Lucario palm slapped his face once again, shaking his head.

"O-k…so where are we?"

"We're in Sandgem Town at the moment. Here you can get your starter Pokémon, ether Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup," Aaron answered.

"If there's any left," Lucario said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"So…where's the lab?" Nami asked.

"Right over there," Lucario said, pointing at the building that was right behind the machine.

As if on cue, a random kid ran out the building. "I finally got my Pokémon! And it was the last one in there!" he shouted. His voice was very high-pitched and dorky-like. Nami punched the kid in the face and took the Pokémon, the Pokeballs, and Pokédex that came with it.

"You can have this back when you get past puberty!" Nami told the kid. She turned to face Aaron. "Where to now?"

"How about you check what the Pokémon is before you go running off?" Aaron suggested.

"If it's a Piplup, I'm only keeping it until I get past the first badge and get a good team started. It worked on my Diamond game," she shrugged. (A/N: Yes folks this is actually true, I did pick Piplup and left it in the PC until after I had defeated the Elite Four. It was just so that I could trade with someone for the Turtwig, for the data. I didn't want to risk evolving it by accident or having the Pokémon learn moves that I don't want it to learn. We all do this every now and then)

She threw the Pokéball and out came a…"Chimchar! Chim!" the fire monkey Pokémon greeted.

"Hey there, little guy. I guess, I'm your new trainer now," Nami smiled. She always wondered what Pokémon she would get once she was in this world. Now all she had to do now is to catch her first Pokémon.

"Can we go now? Before something like Lugia or Mewtwo comes and embarrass me more than I should already be?" Lucario asked.

"What's wrong with Lugia or Mewtwo?" Aaron asked.

Lucario sighed. "It started a few months ago when Mewtwo and Celibi came back, claiming that they were in another world where they turned into humans. Then they showed a video and Lugia started to laugh when some pitcher guy came into the scene. Then he made a comment about how I was like him when the guy started crying and stuff," he explained.

"Was I in that video by any chance?" Nami asked.

"Why would you be in that video?" they asked.

"Because they went to my world and I have special powers that got me to my world to your world. Trust me, I remember Mewtwo and Celibi coming to my world and helping get rid of Giovanni…who I last heard is still in the North Pole, rounding up a Polar Bear army, while his men in the South Pole are gathering a Penguin army," Nami explained.

"How about we leave before we're back to running for our lives?" Aaron suggested. He could barely hear the fan girls screaming his name.

"To Jubilife City!" Nami shouted, her Chimchar striking the same pose as she was.

"Do you know where that is?" Aaron asked.

"Not a clue!" she stated proudly, still maintaining the dramatic pose.

--

A/N: Next time: Nami, Sir Aaron, Lucario, and Chimchar will travel to Jubilife City and will find more Pokémon, and how tough battling trainers are because in the anime it takes 10-20 minutes just to finish one important gym battle! No wait, that's Naruto and that's 5-10 episodes. And will that kid ever get his Pokemon back? HELL NO! He's not important enough for this story!

R&R FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!! DO YOU KNOW HOW OFTEN I GET A REVIEW ON STUFF THAT I STUFF THAT I ACTUALLY UPDATED?! I EVEN TAKE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND WISH TO STAY IN THE SHADOWS!!


End file.
